Memory devices are electronic devices arranged to store electrical signals. A plurality of memory elements can be combined in various arrangements in order to store multiple bits arranged in words or other combinations. Various electronic circuits including semiconductor devices such as transistors are used as memory elements.
Memory elements may be classified in two main categories: volatile and nonvolatile. Volatile memory loses any data as soon as the system is turned off. Thus, it requires constant power to remain viable. Most types of random access memories (RAM) fall into this category. Non-volatile memory does not lose its data when the system or device is turned off.
Demand for embedded nonvolatile memory (NVM) in integrated circuits has grown steadily over the past decade. Desirable characteristics of embedded NVM include low cost, low power, high speed, and high reliability (data retention and program/erase cycling endurance). NVM may be embedded in various integrated circuit (IC) technologies such as, for example, the widely used Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor (CMOS) technology. Some embedded NVM in CMOS applications include, for example, storing: chip serial numbers, configuration information in Application Specific Integrated Circuits (ASICs), product data, security information and/or serial numbers in radio frequency identification integrated circuits, program code, and data in embedded microcontrollers, analog trim information, and the like.
Programming time for embedded NVM devices may be long when a whole row (or word) cannot be programmed at the same time due to some constraints. In such a case, the programming method partitions the word into fixed length word segments, and performs the programming, segment by segment. This disclosure addresses this shortcoming of prior art by introducing word segmentation methods that take into consideration existing and changing programming constraints.